


Тот, кто...

by MariTotoshka



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariTotoshka/pseuds/MariTotoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бежавшие в Англию французские роялисты возвращаются, чтобы восстановить монархию и изменить ход истории. Капитан Пэлью должен не только доставить их до французского берега, но и отправить с ними своего лучшего офицера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тот, кто...

**Author's Note:**

> Использованы прямые цитаты из канона. Таймлайн: фильм «Раки и лягушатни

Одна из привилегий капитана — право на одиночество. Сняв сюртук, Пэлью сел за стол, сдвинул в сторону карты и налил в бокал немного вина из графина. Хотелось, конечно, чего-нибудь покрепче, но завтра предстояла высадка во Франции, и встречать новый день лучше было со свежей головой. Поэтому только бокал вина, чтобы хоть ненадолго забыть о том, как низко он пал.

Кажется, вот только что в этой самой каюте он впервые разговаривал с юным мичманом. Юным, но успевшем зарекомендовать себя с не самой лучшей стороны. Пусть Пэлью и не верил слухам, предпочитая составлять собственное мнение, но и слепо полагаться на такого человека уже не мог. Путь от настороженности до того, чтобы своими руками убить человека, посмевшего покуситься на Горацио, его Горацио, оказался очень коротким. А падение в бездну тем мучительнее, что между ними лежала не только разница в рангах и положении, но и разница в возрасте. Пэлью был старше на целую жизнь — жизнь самого Горацио.

Все это могло бы не иметь значения, будь чувства Пэлью чуть более эгоистичными. И даже незачем брать силой — всего лишь приказать. Дисциплина и повиновение въедаются в душу так же, как морская соль в тело. О, Горацио был бы послушен. Послушен и покорен. Многие капитаны на его месте так бы и поступили. Сколько мичманов заслужило таким образом лейтенантский чин — и не счесть. Пэлью и хотелось бы верить, что он не такой, что это не для него, но правда была в другом. Не таким был Горацио. Он свой лейтенантский чин заслужил совершенно другим путем. Он бы не стал прогибаться, чтобы добиться цели, он бы просто сломался. Стал бы жалкой послушной игрушкой. А этого — не хотелось. 

Хотелось, чтобы он смотрел в глаза, спорил, возражал — пусть иногда это и приводило в бешенство. Хотелось следить за тем, как меняется его выразительное лицо, как, уже приготовившись к жестокой выволочке, он вдруг расцветает от неожиданной похвалы. Горацио хотелось баловать, как ребенка, дарить ему подарки только затем, чтобы видеть, как искренне и простодушно он радуется. Опасные подарки, способные унести его жизнь. Что делать, если мальчику нужны именно такие?

Вот и в этот раз Пэлью сделал то, что должен был, — отправил Горацио на берег вместе с войсками, пусть и не основными. Это была его хитрость, его способ и дать желаемое, и защитить хотя бы немного. Хитрость, обернувшаяся ошибкой. Похоже, Горацио вовсе не стремился сам принимать участие в восстановлении французской монархии. Растерянность, промелькнувшая на его лице, лучшее тому подтверждение.

Черт бы побрал всех этих лягушатников вместе с их королем! 

Конечно, Горацио не привыкать выкручиваться из самых безнадежных и опасных ситуаций. Чего только стоит чумной корабль или управление горящим брандером... Вот когда у Пэлью добавилось седых волос! Но удача неизменно сопутствовала Горацио — пусть же и в этот раз она не обойдет стороной своего любимца. А в том, что Горацио она понадобится, Пэлью не сомневался.

Пэлью поднял бокал, словно салютуя незримому собеседнику, и одними губами прошептал: «Удачи!». Но выпить не успел — в дверь постучали.

— Войдите. 

Легок на помине, Горацио Хорнблауэр собственной персоной.

— Рапорт со шканцев, сэр, — бодро начал он и нахмурился, увидев бокал в руках капитана. Пэлью знал — как знал все на своем корабле — что сам Горацио не пьет и к алкоголю относится с предубеждением. Осуждение в его глазах ранило, но к черту! Когда еще и пить, как не отправляя на почти верную смерть того, кто... Заканчивать эту фразу Пэлью не стал даже мысленно.

Доложив о ветре, Хорнблауэр собрался было откланяться, но Пэлью остановил его.

— На пару слов, если вы не возражаете.

Словно простой лейтенант может возразить капитану! Хорнблауэр вошел, закрыл дверь и придал своему лицу выражение почтительного ожидания.

В прошлый раз Пэлью так же удержал его, спрашивал о том, как команда отнеслась к пассажирам. Не то чтобы его это очень интересовало — вернее, не то чтобы он и сам не знал, — но это был повод удержать Горацио рядом с собой хоть ненадолго. Пэлью даже под пытками не признался бы в том, что ему доставляет удовольствие просто смотреть на Горацио, смотреть, как шевелятся его губы, как он встряхивает головой и кудряшки, обрамляющие его лицо, ложатся каждый раз по-новому. 

В тщетной попытке придумать повод для разговора Пэлью встал и сделал несколько шагов, не глядя на Горацио и отчаянно кусая губы.

— Сэр?

В голосе Горацио сквозило недоумение.

— Хорнблауэр, — начал Пэлью, чтобы говорить хоть что-нибудь, — я хотел бы...

Вставать было ошибкой. Как получилось, что Хорнблауэр оказался так близко? Настолько, что можно протянуть руку и коснуться щеки тыльной стороной ладони. 

— Сэр...

Карие глаза смотрели встревоженно. 

Черт. Он же только думал об этом, как так вышло, что он и в самом деле прикоснулся к Горацио? Он же не успел даже пригубить вино, так почему сейчас притягивает к себе этого упрямого юношу, заставляя слегка наклониться. Так, чтобы было удобно прикоснуться губами к губам.

— Меня зовут Эдвард, — шепчет Пэлью в приоткрывшийся рот и целует, закрыв глаза, чтобы не видеть, как тревога сменится отвращением. Чтобы запомнить только то, как дрогнули губы, откликаясь на ласку. Как податливо раскрылись, пропуская язык. Стон, с которым Горацио вцепился ему в плечи.

Мир дрогнул — или это корабль качнуло? — но вот только что они стояли у стола, а мгновение спустя Пэлью уже прижимал Горацио к стене, целуя снова и снова. В сторону полетел сюртук Горацио, шейный платок... Господь, благослови того, кто решил, что офицеры должны носить на шее эту дурацкую тряпку — ведь благодаря этому можно укусить, оставляя метку. Метку, которая никому не будет видна, но будет гореть на коже, ясно обозначая право капитана владеть своим лейтенантом. Горацио так страстно откликался на малейшую ласку, что никаких мыслей о принуждении и быть не могло. И все же Пэлью мог бы решить, что он обманулся, позволил себе поверить в желаемое, если бы в какой-то момент Горацио не начал бы сам целовать его. Осознание того, что он почему-то нужен этому мальчишке, который что-то нашел в старом капитане, ударяло в голову сильнее, чем самый крепкий ром. Если Пэлью и собирался быть нежным, то все его благие намерения испарились. Он почти рычал, целуя Горацио, кусал его, сжимал так крепко, что у того должны были треснуть ребра. Но и Горацио обнимал его, и целовал столь же жадно, и так восхитительно хрипло стонал... 

С коротким рыком Пэлью рванул пуговицы на штанах — и заметил, как в глазах Горацио вновь промелькнула тревога. 

— Сэр... — прошептал он, — я никогда...

Пэлью прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как из глубин его сердца поднимается нечто, чему нет названия. Этот мальчик в самом деле отдавал ему сейчас свою невинность. Имеет ли он право принять этот дар? Пэлью показалось, что воздух вокруг потемнел и сгустился, словно сам дьявол встал за его спиной, простирая руки к Горацио.

— Сэр... Эдвард... пожалуйста...

Ад разверзся у них под ногами. Ад, который после смерти примет их обоих. И старика, который не смог устоять, и мальчишку который столь опрометчиво ему отдался.

Ничего особенного они не могли сейчас себе позволить, всего лишь освободить рвущуюся на волю плоть, прижать члены друг к другу, сжимая в кулаке. Нехитрая ласка, один из самых простых способов получить удовольствие вдвоем, так почему же так бешено стучит сердце, словно вот-вот вырвется из груди, почему так выгибается и стонет Горацио, до синяков впиваясь в плечи, почему так сладок оргазм, разделенный на двоих?

У Пэлью нет ответов. У Горацио — тоже.

Они наспех привели себя в порядок, и Горацио, скрывший яркий след от укуса шейным платком, уже готов был покинуть каюту капитана. Но вернулся, и, казалось, сам поражаясь своей смелости, почти невесомо коснулся губами губ Пэлью.

Отвечая на поцелуй, Пэлью подумал, что он уже попал в ад, иначе отчего у него такое ощущение, что он вот-вот сгорит? 

 

Переодеваясь в общей каюте, Горацио Хорнблауэр не сразу понял, что произошло. Только что все говорили, но стоило ему развязать шейный платок и начать расстегивать рубашку, как разговоры смолкли. Обернувшись, он поймал взгляд мистера Брейсгедла. Его брови поднимались вверх, все выше и выше, словно задумали сбежать с лица. 

— Э... кхм! — мистер Брейсгедл кашлянул и поспешно отвернулся, поймав взгляд Горацио. Разговор продолжился, хоть и как-то натянуто.

Горацио нахмурился, столь странное поведение привело его в замешательство, но требовать объяснений он был не вправе. И только натягивая свежую рубашку, Горацио вспомнил о том, что на его шее красуется свежий синяк вполне характерной формы.  
Краска прилила к его лицу. Черт! Он и здесь умудрился оплошать. Теперь все заметили эту метку, по кораблю наверняка поползут слухи... Мало того, что Горацио не смог оказаться достаточно стойким для того, чтобы... Чтобы — что? Оттолкнуть, отбросить руку, столь нежно прикасавшуюся к нему? Чтобы не напрашиваться на ласку, как малый ребенок? 

Конечно же он корил себя. В первую очередь за то, что допустил в себе это странное чувство к капитану. В его воображении идеальный офицер должен быть хладнокровным и рассудительным, и любые человеческие чувства должны быть чужды ему. Сам Горацио мало походил на идеального офицера. Он привязывался к людям, а уж то, что он испытывал к капитану Пэлью, и вовсе выходило за рамки обычной приязни. Жгучая смесь из страсти, нежности и желания соответствовать. Горацио скрывал этот коктейль даже от самого себя, он был уверен, что чувства его надежно спрятаны и никогда не вырвутся наружу. Но стоило капитану всего лишь прикоснуться к нему — и они оказались на свободе. 

То, что произошло там, в каюте капитана, настолько не вписывалось в привычные рамки, что вспоминать об этом было почти больно. Горацио не знал, куда девать руки, что вообще делать и зачем-то еще признался, что у него нет никакого опыта. Наверняка капитан посмеялся над ним, потом, когда Горацио уже ушел. Да еще и этот прощальный поцелуй... Горацио сам не знал, зачем, нет, почему он решился. Наверное, чтобы знать — то, что произошло, произошло на самом деле. Трудно продолжать верить в это, когда мундир застегнут на все пуговицы, а отметину на шее скрывает платок. 

Зато сейчас, переодеваясь, Горацио окунулся на мгновение в воспоминания, словно в ледяную воду. Но пора было выныривать. Он все еще слышал за спиной голоса и, обернувшись, успел увидеть, как отводит глаза Арчи. 

Черт, Арчи. 

Закрыв глаза, Горацио несколько раз проклял самого себя. Чего стоило хоть немного подумать и отложить переодевание? Он как всегда свалял дурака. Что ж, теперь стоит приложить все усилия, чтобы завтра общаться с капитаном как можно более ровно. Чтобы никто, ни одна живая душа на этом корабле не посмела заподозрить, что их связывает нечто большее.

Пальцы, завязывавшие платок на шее, дрогнули. Связывает ли? Или Горацио просто слишком хочется в это верить?..

 

— Мистер Хорнблауэр, берег виден, готовьтесь к высадке.

Один Господь знает, чего стоило Пэлью произнести эти слова, практически не глядя на молодого любовника. Горацио кивнул, ответил стандартное: «Есть, сэр!» и пошел прочь. Еще немного — и он уйдет, навсегда. Уйдет, чтобы почти наверняка не вернуться. Таким ли должно быть их прощание?

Пэлью бросился вслед.

— Мистер Хорнблауэр...

Горацио смотрел отстраненно, словно это не он вчера стонал в объятиях капитана. Словно сейчас его мыслями владела только предстоящая высадка. Наверное, это правильно. Да и что можно сказать сейчас?

— Вы будете на чужой земле, — Пэлью говорил очевидные вещи, — среди врагов. Будьте начеку...

«Постарайтесь не умереть, я буду вас ждать» — вот что означали его слова. И, кажется, Горацио его понял. 

Кажется, его поняла вся команда. Пэлью спиной чувствовал, как понимающе молчали Боулз и Брейсгедл. И только французский генерал имел наглость заметить, что этот юный лейтенант чем-то особенно дорог капитану.

— Позвольте вас успокоить, — самодовольно говорил Шаретт, — через несколько дней с нами будет вся Франция...

Пэлью молчал. Он сомневался в этом, но высказывать своих опасений не собирался.

Он еще не знал, что спустя сутки сам сядет в шлюпку и будет грести, пытаясь сдвинуть с места «Неустанный», чтобы только успеть, чтобы спасти того, кто...

 

Он успел. Успел как раз вовремя, чтобы смести пушечными выстрелами французские войска. Но было ли этого достаточно?

Сэр Эдвард Пэлью до рези в глазах всматривался в поднимающихся на борт людей, надеясь увидеть того, за кем собственно спешил. Его ожидание было вознаграждено — Горацио в потрепанном мундире наконец-то появился на палубе. Он выглядел потерянным и совершенно не смотрел на капитана.

— Мистер Хорнблауэр! — не в силах больше сдерживаться, Пэлью обратил на себя внимание Горацио. — Зайдите ко мне с рапортом!

Ответа Горацио он даже не слышал — на шканцы поднялись Боулз и майор Эдрингтон. Собственно, ответ ему и не нужен. Какие бы ни были между ними отношения, лейтенант Хорнблауэр обязан отчитаться перед капитаном. А уж в какой форме будет этот отчет... время покажет.

— Сэр, — Эдрингтон говорил так тихо, почти шептал, — будьте милосердны, Хорнблауэр только что потерял дорогого ему человека...

Сперва Пэлью удивленно поднял брови — просить его о милосердии к Хорнблауэру.... все равно, что в дождь молить о капле воды. Но следующие слова майора заставили Пэлью нахмуриться. Он почти потребовал объяснений, а когда получил — душу затопила жестокая ревность.

За один лишь день пребывания в Музийяке Горацио успел подцепить смазливую француженку. Он собирался притащить ее сюда, на корабль, и лишь удачный выстрел революционной армии помешал ему это сделать. 

Всего лишь на следующую ночь после того, как он впервые познал радости плотской любви, Горацио уже ночевал в доме французской крестьянки. О, французы знают толк в любовных делах, и капитан Пэлью не сомневался, что девушка не преминула научить Горацио некоторым тонкостям. Но как он мог... Пэлью одернул сам себя. Глупо было ждать верности, если они не обменялись ни единым словом о том, что произошло. Глупо было верить, что их связывало нечто большее, чем взаимное удовольствие.

Все это разумно и правильно, и все же Пэлью не мог не злиться. 

 

— Зайдите ко мне с рапортом! — громовым голосом повелел со шканцев сэр Эдвард, и тут же отвернулся, словно ему не было никакого дела до Горацио Хорнблауэра и даже не удосужившись выслушать его ответ. 

Арчи, верный Арчи сочувственно хлопнул Горацио по плечу. Его молчаливая поддержка была бы куда приятнее, если бы Горацио точно знал, чему именно он сочувствует. Тому, что Горацио, еще не отошедшему от утраты, предстоит отчитываться о своем позорном поражении, или тому, что капитан не обращает на него внимания. С того момента, как Горацио столь неосторожно продемонстрировал в кают-компании синяк на своей шее, Арчи стал избегать личного общения. Он говорил с Горацио, он был рядом с ним, но в тоже время Горацио все время ощущал стену между ними. Он мог бы подумать, что Арчи ревнует, если бы хоть на мгновение допускал мысль, что его, Горацио Хорнблауэра, с тощими икрами и нескладной фигурой, вообще можно любить.

Вот и капитан Пэлью встретил его в своей каюте с такой холодностью, что все заготовленные слова разом вылетели из головы. Глупо было рассчитывать, что капитан ждет его. Это для Горацио все произошедшее было началом, совершенно новой страницей в его жизни. Для Пэлью — всего лишь проходной эпизод. Хорошо, что капитан отвернулся него. Может он не заметит, как по-детски наворачиваются слезы на глаза его лейтенанта.

— Сэр, я докладываю о потере шести людей и двух пушек.

 

Пэлью даже не смотрел на Горацио. Упрямо сжав губы, он намеренно не обращал внимания на дрожащий голос, которым тот докладывал о потерях. Он не станет мешать ему убиваться по своей француженке, не станет утешать. Старый дурак, он так рвался спасать только за тем, чтобы узнать, что его променяли на молоденькую крестьянку! Да, Пэлью был несправедлив и почти жесток, особенно когда начал говорить про трибунал и умение защищать себя. Нет, он не ждет оправданий по поводу того, что люди убиты, а пушки потеряны. К черту пушки! Уж скорее Горацио стоит объяснить, что заставило его провести ночь с женщиной. Отчаянно хотелось сорвать с лейтенанта шейный платок и удостовериться в том, что его метка все еще на месте. И к ней не прибавилось новых. 

Но развернувшись и подойдя вплотную, Пэлью обнаружил, что глаза Горацио полны слез, а губы дрожат. Острое чувство жалости захлестнуло его с головой. «Любовь долготерпит, милосердствует, любовь не завидует...» вспомнил Пэлью. Ну и что с того, что мальчик оказался не столь верен, как того хотелось бы Пэлью? Главное — он вернулся, он остался жив, и он по-прежнему принадлежит своему капитану. Что было на берегу — останется на берегу. 

Но как ни старался Пэлью смягчить свой тон — а может, именно поэтому, — Горацио все-таки расплакался, говоря о том, что они не принесли этим людям — Пэлью догадывался, что он имеет в виду прежде всего свою женщину, — ничего кроме горя и разрушений. Капитан никогда не умел справляться с женскими слезами, стоило ли надеяться, что у него получится справиться с мужскими? Но его лекция о долге произвела поистине магическое действие. Горацио на глазах приходил в себя, обретая ту уверенность, которая всегда была ему присуща. И таким он был еще соблазнительнее, чем когда рыдал, словно намереваясь вот-вот уткнуться в плечо своему капитану.

Поэтому конец своей речи Пэлью произносил уже на достаточном расстоянии. Чтобы не поддаться искушению, не начать вытирать слезы, не впиться поцелуем в припухшие губы. И все же не удержался.

— Я рад, что вы остались в живых, мистер Хорнблауэр, — Пэлью искренне надеялся, что это прозвучало не слишком сентиментально. Что Горацио не заметил, как дрогнул его голос на этих словах.

Во взгляде, которым в ответ одарил его Горацио, недоверие мешалось с такой отчаянной страстью, что не откликнуться было просто невозможно.

— Вы меня ждали... сэр?.. — вопрос был задан так тихо, что Пэлью не услышал бы его, если бы уже не стоял рядом, обнимая за плечи.

«Ждал? Я лично греб в этой чертовой шлюпке, чтобы вытащить тебя оттуда!» — вот каким должен был быть ответ. Но Пэлью никогда не признается в этом и вырвет язык любому, кто посмеет растрепать Хорнблауэру. Так что он просто ответил: «Конечно» и прежде, чем Горацио успел что-то сказать, заткнул ему рот поцелуем. Долгим и страстным, чтобы мальчик не сомневался — его действительно ждали. И будут ждать. Чуть позже, вечером, когда темнота укроет море непроницаемым для взглядов одеялом и ни один любопытный матрос не станет интересоваться, куда идет в такое время юный лейтенант.

 

Время до вечера тянулось невыносимо долго. Горацио, успевший смыть пот и чужую кровь со своего тела, вместе с тем успел уже несколько раз увериться, что неправильно понял капитана. Но в назначенное время он все же обнаружил себя у дверей капитанской каюты. А потом — и внутри.

Сэр Эдвард встречал его почти при полном параде, разве что без сюртука. Молочного цвета жилет обхватывал грудь, широкие белоснежные рукава придавали каждому движению рук особую значимость. В очередной раз Горацио восхитился тому, насколько капитан хорошо выглядит для своего возраста. Впрочем, о возрасте, как и о внешнем виде, он забыл, стоило лишь встретиться взглядом с капитаном. Его глаза горели таким огнем, что все остальное теряло значение. Они подчиняли, властвовали, и Горацио был готов отдать душу за то, чтобы хоть на мгновение увидеть в этих глазах восхищение. Быть может, поэтому он сам подошел ближе, сам неловко попытался поцеловать, чтобы в следующее мгновение Пэлью схватил его, сжимая до боли.

 

Первый яростный порыв сумел хоть немного погасить ту жажду, которая терзала Пэлью все это время. Дал возможность отстраниться, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Горацио. Увидеть, как лихорадочно блестят его глаза, как мгновенно раскраснелись губы.

Медленно — о, у них сейчас достаточно времени! — Пэлью распустил шейный платок на Горацио и расстегнул несколько пуговиц.

— Просто хочу удостовериться, — прошептал он, склоняясь к отметине на его шее. Она посветлела и уменьшилась, но еще не пропала вовсе. Столь же неторопливо Пэлью провел по ней языком, удовлетворенно отметив, что у Горацио сбилось дыхание, и снова впился зубами. От ответного стона у него потемнело перед глазами.

Вновь отстранившись, Пэлью начал расстегивать пуговицы на жилете. Полный недоумения взгляд Горацио сменился пониманием, и тот начал торопливо выпутываться из сюртука. Он спешил, отчаянно спешил, и все же Пэлью закончил раздеваться раньше. Горацио еще стаскивал ботинки, нелепо прыгая на одной ноге, а потом выпрямился, кинул быстрый взгляд на Пэлью и словно весь съежился. Он отчаянно стеснялся своей наготы и тщетно пытался прикрыть неоспоримое свидетельство того, насколько сильно он желал своего капитана. Явно не представляя, насколько отрадным было это зрелище для самого Пэлью.

Черт, мальчишка был невинен, словно дитя. Стоило бы выставить его и никогда больше не сметь потакать собственным грязным желаниям. Стоило бы. Если бы у Пэлью было чуть больше силы воли, а у Горацио была бы хоть какая-то другая возможность справиться с возбуждением. Но о том, чтобы медленно изучать это тело, стараясь запомнить каждую деталь, придется забыть. Как и о том, чтобы убедить Горацио опуститься на колени и взять в рот. Ох, как было бы чудесно запустить пальцы в его кудри, ловить взгляд снизу вверх и чувствовать горячие и влажные прикосновения языка. 

Отвернувшись, чтобы скрыть гримасу, Пэлью погасил свечи. Не в этот раз. Впрочем, мысль о том, что возможность еще будет, будоражит не меньше. Не говоря ни слова, Пэлью увлек Горацио на постель. Узкая койка — не самое лучшее место для подобных развлечений, но другого у них не будет.

 

В темноте все стало проще. В темноте можно было не смущаться своего нескладного тела и жадных взглядов на капитана. Просто неприлично так разглядывать другого мужчину. Тем более, с такими мыслями, недостойными моряка и офицера. В темноте эти мысли забылись, сменившись куда более актуальными — что делать и как вести себя, когда совсем рядом, кожа к коже, на узкой койке лежит тот, кому мечтал принадлежать весь, без остатка. Вот она мечта, сбылась, только что с ней делать? Капитан снова поцеловал его, медленно и нежно, обнял, привлекая ближе. Это было так сладко, так чувственно, но все портило то, что Горацио решительно не понимал, куда девать руки и ноги. Обнять в ответ? Прикоснуться вот так, к обнаженному телу, казалось почти святотатством. Он осторожно положил руку на плечо капитана — но грома и молний не последовало, лишь судорожный выдох, — придвинулся ближе, вжимаясь пахом в пах. А потом все как-то получилось само. Горацио по-прежнему не знал, что делать, но сэр Эдвард Пэлью вел его, словно корабль сквозь шторм. Его губы, его руки заставляли Горацио задыхаться и молить о пощаде. Каждое прикосновение отзывалось волной удовольствия, а когда Пэлью провел языком по его члену, Горацио тут же кончил, вскрикнув и забрызгав спермой живот. Кончил не столько от самой ласки, сколько от понимания — так можно! Значит, можно было и в самом начале не отбрасывать свои недостойные мысли, а хотя бы попробовать... Но додумать до конца он уже не смог. Капитан явно не считал, что все должно закончиться так быстро. Горацио никогда раньше не думал, что некоторые участки его тела могут быть настолько чувствительными к прикосновениям. Или все дело было в том, кто именно их касался?

Наверное, Горацио стоило испытать стыд или хотя бы страх, когда капитан побудил его перевернуться на живот. Но ничего этого не было. Горацио покачивался на волнах удовольствия, позволяя своему капитану делать с ним все, чего бы ему хотелось. Он полностью доверял ему, и даже боль принял бы с радостью. Но боли не было. Только чувство невероятной заполненности, когда Пэлью вошел в него. Горацио замычал от удовольствия и двинул бедрами, стремясь принять его полностью. Каждое движение члена внутри возносило его все выше и выше, волны наслаждения расходились по телу. Горацио хотелось стонать, хотелось шептать всякие глупости, но это было бы стыдно и неприлично, и он лишь кусал губы, в отчаянной попытке сдержать рвущийся наружу крик.

А потом мир взорвался и рассыпался сияющими осколками. 

 

Горацио отдавался с такой страстью, что Пэлью даже пожалел о своем решении погасить свет. Возможно, он ошибся, и первая стеснительность скоро прошла бы. Но что толку гадать, если вот он, Горацио, так тяжело дышащий, так неловко двигающий бедрами навстречу, не замечающий, что шепчет то и дело его, Эдварда, имя. Глаза, привыкшие к темноте, вполне различали острые выпирающие лопатки на его спине, то, как выгибался Горацио, как член входил в его тело. И когда Горацио кончил, то сжался так сильно, что Пелью практически сразу последовал за ним. Некоторое время они лежали обнявшись, Горацио даже успел задремать уткнувшись носом в его плечо, а потом Пэлью с сожалением растолкал его. Можно было, конечно, дать ему выспаться, но если бы лейтенант вышел утром из капитанской каюты со следом... вернее, уже следами от укусов на шее, простые догадки превратились бы в уверенность. А вот это уже не пошло бы на пользу никому — ни Пэлью, ни тем более Горацио.

К счастью, сам Пэлью в своей каюте, он может лишь накинуть халат и смотреть при дрожащем огоньке свечи, как одевается его любовник. Пэлью нравилось произносить про себя это слово, оно подразумевало, что все происходящее имело особый смысл. 

Одевшись, Горацио уже совсем собрался уйти, но снова, как в прошлый раз, вернулся. Открыл было рот и закрыл. Постоял молча некоторое время.

— Сэр, вы знаете, — наконец начал он задумчиво, и Пэлью сразу не понравился этот тон, — там, в Музийяке, была одна девушка...

Пэлью скривился. «О Господи, — подумал он в отчаянии, — ну только не сейчас, не после того, что было!». Но Горацио продолжал, не замечая его реакции.

— С ней ужасно обращались, словно она не человек, а животное. К ней пытались вломиться солдаты, сэр, я уверен, они бы взяли ее силой.

Эту ненужную исповедь стоило прервать. Стоило сказать, что теперь это уже не важно. Ничего не важно. Но Пэлью молчал и слушал.

— Я обещал защищать ее. Всю ночь просидел с пистолетом возле ее кровати...

Смысл его слов не сразу дошел до Пэлью. Ему не стоило сомневаться в своем лейтенанте. Никогда не стоило.

— Джентльмен всегда должен защищать даму, — Пэлью сказал это лишь бы что-то говорить. Он чувствовал себя идиотом.

— Да, сэр.

Во взгляде Горацио мешались облегчение и радость от того, что он все сделал правильно. 

— Я хотел забрать ее, ведь я обещал защиту. Но ее убили. Я обещал защитить — и не смог.

А вот теперь в его глазах осталось только чувство вины и обреченность, от которой по спине Пэлью пополз холодок.

— Как я могу хоть что-то обещать? — голос у Горацио дрогнул. 

Замолчав, он уставился в пол.

— Послушайте, Горацио, — Пэлью заставил того повернуть голову и посмотреть на себя. — Вы сделали все, что было в ваших силах. Только Господь мог бы сделать больше, но вы — не он. Вы — офицер Его Величества, не больше. Но и не меньше.

Горацио кивнул, лицо его просияло.

— Спасибо, сэр!

Горацио снова направился к выходу, но на этот раз Пэлью сам удержал его, положив руку на плечо. 

— Что вы хотели мне обещать, Горацио?

Тот смутился, вздохнул и отвел глаза.

— Ну же.

— Что я еще вернусь. Сэр.

Горацио пробормотал это так, словно боялся, что Пэлью услышит.

— Я принимаю ваше обещание, — серьезно ответил Пэлью, а затем резко сменил тон. — Но если вам вздумается умереть, лишь бы не явиться ко мне — даже не надейтесь, я лично спущусь в ад и выдеру вас так, как чертям и не снилось. Вам понятно?

— Да, сэр, — Горацио улыбнулся, а потом повернул голову и прижался губами к губам Пэлью. 

Спустя еще один долгий поцелуй Горацио все же ушел. Погасив свечу, Пэлью вновь вернулся в постель. Почему-то одному лежать на ней было куда менее удобно, чем с тем, кто... кто стал ему настолько дорог.


End file.
